Avatar Chatroom
by K9 ML7
Summary: Yeah, you read right. If you have read my How to Train Your Dragon one- yes, I am doing another chatroom fic! :D So yeah, the "boxes" have now appeared in the Avatar world haha. Hm, I wonder how that will go... I will take suggestions on topics again as well! ;) More info inside! (rated T just cause again)
1. Usernames

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Chatroom: Usernames

**A/N**: yes, I'm doing another one for those who are familiar with my How to Train Your Dragon one! If you're not familiar with it, please feel free to check it out! (Warning: I think chapter nine isn't that great, but the next one, and hopefully future ones will be.) The HTTYD one seems successful, so I figured, why not? Plus it'll give me more things to write if I ever get writers block on my other fics again.

This first entry is obviously just the usernames. But the next one will be an actual chapter!

And yes, I will be taking suggestions for this one too! :) So, I'm placing this sort of early season two. That's because that's where I am in the show lol. So no spoils in the reviews please! That will be appreciated! (Season 2 episode eight? Around there.) I think I'll be referencing the episodes as I go along.

R & R plz!

(Meh, there are five others apparently...but whateves. I'm sure mine will be different.)

So enough of my blabbing-

Aang: EPICBENDERBOY

Katara: thewatertribegal

Sokka: Boomarangmaster

Zuko: Swords man

Iroh: Uncle Heart's Tea!

Toph: epiclistener

Suki: WARRIORGIRLSRULE

Ty Lee: Crazyawesomeacrobat!

Mai: Silence-is-key

Azula: Fireprincess

Momo: Food-loving-lemur

Appa: Buttkickin'flyin'bison

Ozai: Firelord


	2. Who Are You?

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Chatroom: Who Are You?

**A/N**: it's chapter one! Please R & R. :D I think I'll upload these ones on Saturday. Just to let you know. Only posted today cause I got it done.

So for this one, they've found the 'boxes' and are trying them out. This is between season 2 episodes 8 and 9 I think.

_**EPICBENDERBOY **__has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal **__has logged on_

_**Boomarangmaster **__has logged on_

_**Swords man **__has logged on_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea! **__has logged on_

_**Epiclistener **__has logged on_

_**WARRIORGIRLSRULE **__has logged on_

_**Crazyawesomeacrobat! **__has logged on_

_**Silence-is-key **__has logged on_

_**Fireprincess **__has logged on_

_**Food-loving-lemur **__has logged on_

_**Buttkickin'flyin'bison **__has logged on_

_**Firelord **__has logged on_

**Thewatertribegal**: _Writing..._

**Thewatertribegal**: okay- I think I have this thing figured out. It's easy, you just press the buttons with the right letters to the words you want then press the button that says ENTER. So who else is here?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: Katara?

**Thewatertribegal**: yup! :)

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, it is easy! Guess who I am!

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: Sokka

**boomarangmaster**: man. Warrior...Suki? Is that really you?

**Epiclistener**: took you _that_ long?

**Boomarangmaster**: hey! I- Just who are you anyways?

**Epiclistener**: haha, guess!

**Boomarangmaster**: man.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ha, I know who it is!

**Boomarangmaster**: oh be quiet you.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: touchy. Lol

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: lol? Hm...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: lol means laugh out loud. Or similar.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: ah.

**Boomarangmaster**: there's no second thought as to who you are! IROH!

Unless you're my uncle Renai...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: you guessed right my boy! :)

**Boomarangmaster**: knew it!

**Thewatertribegal**: wait. Just how many people are on this? If Iroh's on here...

**Swords man**: then am I on here too? Yes. Yes I am.

**Boomarangmaster**: hold on! I got this one! Okay. Swords...man...hm. Swords...swords...hm...wait...

**Swords man**: is he serious?

**Thewatertribegal**: sadly. Yes.

**Food-loving-lemur**: ha! I knew who it was from the first entry!

**Epiclistener**: as did I. Wait. Momo? We can talk to animals...whoa...weird.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: cool! Yeah weird- but cool! How many people can say that they've talked to a lemur?

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: or a bison.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: or a bison.

APPA!

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: :D

**Crazyawesomeacrobat!**: this is sooooo COOL!

**Boomarangmaster**: acrobat...

**Swords man**: did you even figure out who I am yet?

**Boomarangmaster**: now if you'd let me think... this thing keeps making that annoying sound every time someone type's something.

**Epiclistener**: at least that's what he says. Haha

**Swords man**: that's actually funny.

**Epiclistener**: that's weird coming from you.

**Swords man**: yeah. Forget that.

**Epiclistener**: done.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: hey, I gotta ask, how come you didn't call yourself 'the blind bandit'?

**Epiclistener**: gee. Thanks. Did you ever hear of something called a secret identity?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh...um...sorry...

**Epiclistener**: *sigh* whatever.

**Silence-is-key**: _Writing..._

**Silence-is-key**: *sigh* I thought this new strange thing would be more interesting. But all it does is allow me to talk to people. Like I don't already do that.

**Crazyawesomeacrobat!**: mai? That you? Nice!

**Silence-is-key**: yes

**Fireprincess**: yes, yes, we're all here.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: this certainly should be interesting.

**Firelord**: I thought I banned you from this area.

**Swords man**: there is access to this everywhere.

**Firelord**: you have no right to speak to me.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: uh...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: this would be an excellent way to talk things out instead of battling.

**Thewatertribegal**: yeah, great idea!

**Fireprincess**: why is my box vibrating and dinging like crazy?! It's so annoying! :(

**Thewatertribegal**: um...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: haha, I sent you a poke. not touching ya you can't do anything! Not touching ya you can't do anything! Hahaha!

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: hahaha! You do have a sense of humour!

**Fireprincess**: you will pay!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: how? Last time I checked I don't have any money! :)

**Epiclistener**: haha burn!

**Thewatertribegal**: ironic really...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: :)

**Fireprincess**: shut up! We will get you and I will have revenge!

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: this is amusing.

**Silence-is-key**: not really.

**Fireprincess**: agreed.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: aw, you're no fun. Whatever...

**Swords man**: just where are you?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: you think I would just tell everyone that's looking for me and after me where I am? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghht...

**Firelord**: enough of this foolishness. We WILL find you, and we WILL have our revenge.

**Epiclistener**: yeah, and Sokka's the brilliant genius of our group.

**Boomarangemaster**: ZUKO!

**Swords man**: um...

**Epiclistener**: for example...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ha, good one.

**Epiclistener**: :)

**Boomarangmaster**: what?

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: poor Sokka...

**Boomarangmaster**: what?

**Thewatertribegal**: I'll give you one word: read.

**Boomarangmaster**: HEY!

THE END

**A/N**: so. The first chapter. Lol. Poor Sokka haha. Like my HTTYD chatroom fic, I will take suggestions on topics. R & R please! :D (don't worry, I won't have Sokka oblivious to things all the time! ;)


	3. Annoying

Avatar: Last Airbender: ANNOYING (The Chase)

**A/N**: chapter two! Yay! Enjoy! (The chats will be at the beginning or near the beginning, and the end of each episode.)

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__: has logged on_

**thewatertribegal**: Toph, would ya please help us?

**Epiclistener**: I already told you. I carry my own weight.

**Thewatertribegal**: yes, I know but- um. Do you mind me asking you a question?

**Epiclistener**: you just did. But you may ask another if you wish.

**Thewatertribegal**: _Writing..._

**thewatertribegal**: um, how are you able to... know what I'm saying? Don't you- you know...have to um, well...read?

**Epiclistener**: _Writing..._

**Epiclistener**: my box thingy has these weird ear things that read me what people type up. O.o it also reads me what I've typed up before I've sent it. Cool huh?

**Thewatertribegal**: wow. Cool! Now about my very first question...

**Epiclistener**: I CARRY MY OWN WEIGHT. Reread it if ya have to!

**Thewatertribegal**: _Writing..._

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged off_

Katara huffed at her box. She watched Toph build her rock tent and shut them out. Katara pouted and huffed again. Then her box made a ringing noise. She looked at it.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: now shut up and go to sleep! Grr! That binging is annoying!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

Katara frowned. Oh well.

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

Much, _much_ later on...

_**EPICBENDERBOY **__has logged on_

_**Epiclistener **__has logged on_

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

**EPICBENDERBOY**: man, was that EXHAUSTING! It's over though, whoopee!

**Epiclistener**: yeah! I could use some sleep! Oh, and uh- I'm sorry about before Katara. I was just caught up in finally being free for once in my life...

**Thewatertribegal**: hey, it's no worry. I should have been more kinder and shouldn't have let the loss of sleep get to me. I'm sorry too! Friends?

**Epiclistener**: cool, friends! :)

**EPICBENDERBOY**: aw! You made up!

Wait. I don't _usually_ 'aw'...oh boy, need sleep...

**Epiclistener**: yes. Yes you do. We've already established that.

_**Fireprincess **__has logged on_

**Epiclistener**: oh no. what does ms snooty puss want

**EPICBENDERBOY**: me

**Fireprincess**: it's not over! We will find you!

**Thewatertribegal**: ooh, taunting! With written text. That we read on this box thing.

**Epiclistener**: soooooooo frightened!

Not

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ sent Fireprincess a poke_

**Fireprincess**: you little twirp!

**Epicbenderboy**: hahaha. Am I the only one who knows how to do that?

**Thewatertribegal**: apparently.

_**Epiclistener**__ sent Fireprincess a poke_

**Epiclistener**: haha just figured it out! :D

**Fireprincess**: I WILL BE AVENGED!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: yeah, yeah. As if I haven't heard that one before.

**Thewatertribegal**: don't villains ever know when to create their own catch phrases?

_**Epiclistener**__ sent Fireprincess a "virusA_"

**Epiclistener**: not really sure what it was, but you know. "VirusA" doesn't sound like a good thing haha.

**Thewatertribegal**: what did you send her like a flu or something?

**Epiclistener**: like I said before, I'm not sure what it meant by that. But it can't be good.

**Fireprincess**:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaIaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaWILLaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaGETaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaYOU!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaARG!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Epiclistener**: ahaha! Nice! That's what it did! Hahaha!

**Thewatertribegal**: lol! Hahahaahahhahahahahahaha! Hey Azula what are you afraid of?! Haha!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh man, Sokka would love that!

_**Silence-is-key**__ has logged on_

**Silence-is-key**: is there _anything_ interesting going on here?

**Fireprincess**: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaWHATaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaDOaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaYOUa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCALLaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaINTERESTINGaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

**Silence-is-key**: um...Azula I think your thing is broken.

**Epiclistener**: haha, it's not broken, I sent her a thing called "virusA" haha.

**Silence-is-key**: I see...what's so interesting about that?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I can send her a poke that makes her box ring all day.

**Silence-is-key**: hm...eh...

**Thewatertribegal**: hey, a thing popped up on mine saying that I can send people...heehee...a little something...should I test it?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: yeah! Join the club!

**Epiclistener**: intrigued to find out what it is...

_**Thewatertribegal**__ sent Fireprincess a "Waterballoon"_

**Fireprincess**: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaUGH!aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaSTUPIDaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaWATERaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa GIRL!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**EPICBENDERBOY**: hey Katara, what did you do?

**Thewatertribegal**: haha! An image of a balloon filled with water exploded on her viewing side of the box! It blocked her view of the whole thing! It lasted about two minutes haha!

**Silence-is-key**: hmm...

**Epiclistener**: haha! This is awesome. We can do this all the time! Hey, I can send another thing. Heehee...

_**Epiclistener**__ sent Fireprincess a "virus 88"_

**Epiclistener**: well, let's see it Azula!

**Silence-is-key**: yeah this is boring.

**Fireprincess**: EIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaIaaa aaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaa aaaaaaaaaWILLaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaNOTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIG HTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaBEaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGH TaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaMADEaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaFOOL!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHT YEIGHT

**EPICBENDERBOY**: haha! This is hilarious.

**Epiclistener**: this is so entertaining.

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has sent Fireprincess a "waterballoon"_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: will you PLEASE go to sleep! PLEASE

**Thewatertribegal**: okay, we'll tell you how we annoyed the heck out of Azula tomorrow. Haha

**Boomarangmaster**: thank you!

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged off_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged off_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

**Fireprincess**: aaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaaaaIaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEI GHTaaaaaaaaaWILLaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaHAVEaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEIGHTYEIGHTa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaREVENGE!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa EIGHTYEIGHT

**Boomarangmaster**: um...yeah. Whatever. SLEEP

_**Boomarangmaster**__ sent Fireprincess a "keyboard block"_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

**A/N**: huh, could also be called ways to annoy Azula...haha. And Sokka...

So. Toph can send viruses, Aang can send pokes, and possibly other stuff similar, Katara can send moving images that block the screen. Sokka can apparently control other people's computeres...scary...and funny. At least it is to me.

Well, R & R please


	4. Bitter Work

Avater: Last Airbender: Bitter Work

**A/N**: here it is, the next chapter! :)

R & R please

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

**EPICBENDERBOY**: YES! I get to learn earth bending!

**Epiclistener**: you might want to prepare yourself. It's not a walk in the park.

So to speak.

**Thewatertribegal**: This will be interesting to see.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: SLEEPING SHUSH.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh, sorry Sokka.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

**Epiclistener **has sent Fireprincess a "Shock Virus."

**Thewatertribegal**: Toph, what was that for?

**Epiclistener**: what? She ticked me off. This will wake her up haha.

**Thewatertribegal**: haha, alright, Sokka's giving me his death glare. Aang should probably start his training.

**Epiclistener**: alright. Sheesh, Sokka's no fun when he's overtired.

_**Epiclistener **__has logged off_

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

Later on...

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener **__has logged on_

**thewatertribegal**: so, Toph, don't you think you were a little harsh on Aang?

**Epiclistener**: the guy needs to learn what it takes to become an earth bender.

**Thewatertribegal**: well, yes, but I've known him for some time, and he response well with positive feed back.

**Epiclistener**: alright...I'll take it to consideration...

**Thewatertribegal**: that's great Toph! :)

_**Epiclistener **__has logged off_

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

Later...

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: hey guys how's it going?

_3 minutes later..._

**Boomarangmaster**: guys?

_1 minute later..._

**Boomarangmaster**: oh me? I'm fine. I'm only TRAPPED IN A STUPID HOLE UP TO MY NECK! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!

_2 minutes later..._

**Boomarangmaster**: plus there's this little animal thing that's on my head. I think it's torture for trying to trap it.

Later...

_**Epiclistener **__has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: TOPH! WHERE ARE YOU!

**Epiclistener**: hangin' out.

**Boomarangmaster**: well, get off of this thing and help Aang protect me!

**Epiclistener**: why do you need protecting? I thought you were the "boomarangmaster."

**Boomarangmaster**: I AM! But I am in a whole up to my neck and can't get out!

Plus Aang is defending me against a saber-toothed mooselion.

**Epiclistener**: sounds like fun! :D

**Boomarangmaster**: oh, that's good. Then you'd have fun getting rid of it for me!

**Epiclistener**: ooh, yeah. I meant it'd be fun to be on the sidelines. ;)

**Boomarangmaster**: why you- Where's Katara then?

**Epiclistener**: out looking for you.

**Boomarangmaster**: then tell her where I am!

**Epiclistener**: ooh, hold that thought.

**Boomarangmaster**: WHAT

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: KATARA!

**Thewatertribegal**: Sokka! Where are you!

**Boomarangmaster**: oh I'm just trapped in a hole and Aang's saving me from a saber-toothed mooselion!

**Thewatertribegal**: WHAT? Toph, why aren't you helping!

**Boomarangmaster**: let me answer that one. She said she'd have fun, "on the sidelines".

**Thewatertribegal**: the sidelines!

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah what does that even mean?

6 ½ minutes later...

**Boomarangmasterb**: YOU WERE THERE THE ENTIRE TIME!

**Epiclistener**: yup.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: and you didn't help?

**Epiclistener**: that's right.

**Thewatertribegal**: why?

**Epiclistener**: to show Aang what it takes to be an earth bender. Now he's done it. No harm done, right?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I guess so. Thanks Toph. You're a great teacher.

**Thewatertribegal**: yeah that was cool.

**Epiclistener**: :) Thank you.

**Boomarangmaster**: um, HELLO I'M STILL TRAPPED!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ooh, sorry Sokka. Tell you what. Once I get you out, you can send the first thing to Azula.

**Boomarangmaster**: alright fine.

**Epiclistener**: um, actually, no offense Aang, but you have just begun Earth bending. You might make things worse.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh, right. Good point.

**Boomarangmaster**: YES a VERY good point!

**Thewatertribegal**: Aang already established that? No need to go further.

**Boomarangmaster**: I'M FREE!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: um, we know. We're right here.

**Boomarangmaster**: right. Wait. What are we doing on this thing, if we're all right here?

**Thewatertribegal**: for once, you make a good point Sokka. Plus, we should probably keep moving now.

**Boomarangmaster **has sent Fireprincess "Autocorrect"

**EPICBENDERBOY**: Autocorrect? What's that?

**Boomarangmaster**: heeheehee. You will probably find out the next time we talk to her on this.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: alright.

**EPICBENDERBOY** has sent Fireprincess a "Nudge"

**Thewatertribegal**: what does that do?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: it moves her image thing around haha.

**Epiclistener** has sent Fireprincess a "Blinded Virus"

**Boomarangmaster**: does that one make her blind or something?

**Epiclistener**: sadly I don't think so, but a huge white flash is suppose to come from her the top of her box. You know that little circle?

**Thewatertribegal**: ooh, interesting! :) this is really entertaining. Now what shall I send...

**Thewatertribegal** has sent Fireprincess a "Lemur Ninja"

**Thewatertribegal**: haha! That one gives her just that. A lemur ninja that jumps around on her image thing! It lasts forty eight hours!

**Epiclistener**: lol, nice one! That'll give her something to freak about!

**Boomarangmaster**: I wonder if she's turned on her box yet...

**A/N**: well, there it is! Sorry about the timing. Kinda...forgot about this one haha oops. Wrote this today... hope you liked it!

R & R please!


	5. The Library

Avatar: Last Airbender: The Library

**A/N**: hey everybody...I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for missing last week! To make up for that, here are two chapters! SORRY!

R & R please!

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Epiclistener**: sup guys

**thewatertribegal**: hey

**Boomarangmaster**: aang why did you bring us out here? There's nothing!

**Epiclistener**: actually, there's a lot.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ooh, actually Toph, I want to keep that a secret so it's a surprise. :)

**Epiclistener**: oh alright fine.

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah, that was great and all, but shouldn't we be headed somewhere?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh right, Katara it's your turn to pick a mini vacation.

**Boomarangmaster**: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT

**thewatertribegal**: well let's get going! I know where we should be headed!

**Boomarangmaster**: that's not where I'd be headed...

**Epiclistener**: ah don't be such a grumpy puss! You need to relax once in a while.

Later...

**thewatertribegal**: oh, uh, sorry guys.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: actually it's my doing. Heh. Guess it's changed over the past hundred years...

**Boomarangmaster**: anyone up for a drink?

**thewatertribegal**: so should we trust this guy?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I say we should. He's been practically everywhere!

**Boomarangmaster**: everywhere except the Fire Nation.

**thewatertribegal**: Sheesh, Toph, you were right. He _is_ being a grumpy puss.

Later...

**Epiclistener**: ugh! Where is this stupid library!

**thewatertribegal**: be patient Toph. Professor Zei says it's there.

**Epiclistener**: he also just said that some say it doesn't exist.

**thewatertribegal**: um...

Later...

_**Buttkickin'flyin'bison **__has logged on_

**Epiclistener**: what's up

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: oh nothing. I just hope that they're finding Sokka's intelligent's in there.

**Epiclistener**: hahahahaha! Oh Appa! You crack me up!

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: :)

Meanwhile...

**Boomarangmaster**: ahhaha...buttresses...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: hahaha!

**thewatertribegal**: ugh, boys...

Later...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: a knot? Really Sokka?

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, it was a special knot!

**thewatertribegal**: I hope we find you intelligent's in here...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: hahaha

**Boomarangmaster**: hey.

**thewatertribegal**: hm...I just realised something.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: what?

**thewatertribegal**; Sokka... the "a" after the "m" in your username is suppose to be an "e".

**Boomarangmaster**: WHAT? You mean after all of this time...YOU'RE JUST NOTICING THAT! Why didn't anyone tell me!

**thewatertribegal**: it just didn't come up.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: uh oh...it might be to late for Sokka's intelligent's to be found...

**Boomarangmaster**: ah forget it, I won't change it.

Later...

**Boomarangmaster**: cool! Hey Toph! We're a step ahead of the Fire Nation! They loose their powers at the solar eclipse!

**Epiclistener**: cool, wait to go Sokka!

**Boomarangmaster**: was that a compliment?

**Epcilistener**; oh...just this once. But boomerang is still spelt wrong haha.

**Boomarangmaster**: oh not this again... and that owl should really learn Sokka Style!

**thewatertribegal**: actually he might not benefit from that.

**Epiclistener**: oh ho, burn

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, I found out about the Fire Nation!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: yeah...haha, your username...

**Boomarangmaster**: aw man.

**A/N**: it's painfully short! I'm sorry! Came up with this today! Again, I'm sorry for forgetting!

R & R please!


	6. The Desert

Avatar: Last Airbender: The Desert

**A/N**: once again, so sorry about forgetting. I loved Sokka in this episode.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**Food-loving-lemur**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah! Cactus juice! :) my favourite kind of drink!

**thewatertribegal**: Sokka, you shouldn't drink anything that you don't know much about.

**Epiclistener**: uh yeah. I agree with her dude.

**Boomarangmaster**: WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE TOPH!

**Epiclistener**: um... make that completely agree...

**Food-loving-lemur**: yeah. Me too...

**Boomarangmaster**: GASP HOW DID WE GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!

**thewatertribegal**: oh boy.

**Boomarangmaster**: it's a giant MUSHROOM! Maybe it's friendly! Let's go! If it's not friendly, we can eat it!

**Epiclistener**: um...yeah. I think that's Aang? Also, it's sand Sokka.

**thewatertribegal**: come on, we'd better keep moving.

**Boomarangmaster**: Friendly mushroom! Giant mushy friend!

**Food-loving-lemur**: um... come on Sokka...

Later...

_**Swords man **__has logged on_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea**__ has logged on_

**Swords man**: well, so much for taking a break. Uncle.

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: hey, at least we took care of them! You should look on the bright side of things more often Zuko.

**Swords man**: what ever.

**Boomarangmaster**: whoa! Why are you two talking about swollen fish heads!

**Swords man**: oh. You're on here?

Wait. What?

**thewatertribegal**: ooh, sorry. Him and Cactus juice don't mix well...

**Boomarangmaster**: Toph! You have a tree on your head!

**Epiclistener**: that's Momo dude...

**Boomarangmaster**: it has birds! They're flying!

**Epiclistener**: should I even try?

**Swords man**: I think his brain is ruined beyond repair now... it's even worse than it was before.

**thewatertribegal**: ugh, tell me about it. You're lucky not his sibling.

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: see? There could be worse things.

**Swords man**: now why is it that you never have any friends that don't want to attack you?

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: hm. Friends that _don't_ want to attack me...

Later...

**Epiclistener**: wow. Never thought I'd miss the taste of mud.

**Boomarangmaster**: now why would Yue need Appa? She's the moon! She flys by herself!

**thewatertribegal**: oi.

Later...

**Boomarangmaster**: okay...I think I can think straight again...hey look!

**Epiclistener**: Sokka, what are you doing?

**Boomarangmaster**: gah! Okay...ew... that tasted like rotten penguin meat! Blegh! I feel woozy. :(

**thewatertribegal**: you've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!

**Boomarangmaster**: I have a natural curiosity.

**thewatertribegal**: oh for the love of...oh never mind.

**Boomarangmaster**: ah! It's attack of the birds! Toph! Watch it!

**Epiclistener**: sorry, I can't exactly tell where they are in the air now, can I!

**Boomarangmaster**: ATTACK HIYAH!

**thewatertribegal**: um, Sokka there's nothing there.

**Boomarangmaster**: ooh...I um, guess my head's not as clear as I thought...

**thewatertribegal**: what ever. Let's get out of here!

Later...

**Swords man**: ugh, Uncle, what's taking you so long?

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: patients Zuko.

**Boomarangmaster**: pointy pet zadaro's?

**Swords man**: not this guy again.

**Boomarangmaster**: I SWEAR my head will be totally cleared tomorrow!

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: perhaps you have learned your lesson.

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah, never cheat a bazooka...

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: hm...

**Swords man**: I'm logging off before this gets weirder...

_**Swords man**__ has logged off_

**Boomarangmaster**: why did he send me a hideous lacelander?

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: he did not... he logged off...

**Boomarangmaster**: um... oh boy... I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for Katara...

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: you probably did.

**Boomarangmaster**: gee thanks.

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: no problem! :)

**A/N**: ugh, another short one. Sorry guys. I'll try to do better next time!

R & R please! :)


	7. The Serpent's Pass

Avatar Chatroom: The Serpent's Pass

**A/N**: hey all here it is! Chapter 7!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: okay! I think I know where to go! We take this little strip connecting us to Ba Sing Se.

_**Fireboy13**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: who are you? Are you part of the Fire Nation!

**Fireboy13**: no.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: any Water Tribe?

**Fireboy13**: nope.

**Epiclistener**: are you of the earth kingdom?

**Fireboy13**: no.

**thewatertribegal**: um...are you an airbender?

**Fireboy13**: hahaha, no.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: are you any type of bender?

**Fireboy13**: no, oh, and by the way? That rout? It's called the Serpent's Pass. It's pretty deadly. And by that, I mean not in a good way.

**thewatertribegal**: there's a good kind of deadly?

**Epiclistener**: dude, a deadly rout. Nice.

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, we've dealt with deadly before.

**Fireboy13**: not to mention that only the truly desperate take that way. There are some ferries in

Full Moon Bay.

**thewatertribegal**: hm...which to choose. Which to choose...

**Boomarangmaster**: haha. That was sarcasm by the way. Let`s score us some tickets!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ooh, anyone have pass ports?

**thewatertribegal**: hm, no.

**Boomarangmaster**: oh come on. She should know who you are Aang!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ooh, uh, sorry guys. Looks like she doesn't believe that I'm... well... me.

**Fireboy13**: let Epiclistener give it a shot.

**Epiclistener**: hm, I like your thinking.

**Fireboy13**: :)

**Epiclistener**: booyah! Here ya go guys!

**Fireboy13**: I knew it'd work.

**Epiclistener**: thanks.

**Boomarangmaster**: alright! Let's go! Whoo hoo!

Later...

_**Uncle Heart's Tea!**__ has logged on_

_**Swords man**__ has logged on_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: heh, how about that eh Zuko? We're back in the same place as my greatest military disgrace, as tourists! Haha!

**Swords man**: we're not tourists. We're refugees.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: eh, party pooper.

**Swords man**: what ever.

Later...

_**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: Suki!

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: great to see you all!

**thewatertribegal**: wow! You look so different without your make up and warrior outfit! :)

**WARRIORGILRSRULE**: yeah I know. That crabby lady makes us wear them.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: so, what are you doing here?

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: I, along with the other warriors, help out refugees here. We wanted to find a way to help others ever since you left Kyoshi.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: cool. :)

**Boomarangmaster**: man, I don't like that lady. She won't even let a pregnant woman who's about to give birth a free ride!

**thewatertribegal**: we'll just have to make it safely through the Serpent's Pass. Then hopefully they'll be safe.

**Fireboy13**: by the way, they didn't just misname the pathway. Just a heads up.

**Boomarangmaster**: um...okay? Thanks...

**Fireboy13**: no prob!

**Boomarangmaster**: wow. Okay, I get what you meant... but why hasn't it been misnamed?

**Fireboy13**: you'll see.

**Boomarangmaster**: WELL NOW I UNDERSTAND! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THERE WAS A GIANT SNAKE IN THE WATERS! and you know, not to mention the war ships.

**Fireboy13**: I told you that you'd find out for yourselves. Oh, and I forgot about the ships...

**Boomarangmaster**: Suki you know about fish! Make it go away!

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: just because I live next to the Unagi, doesn't mean I'm an expert!

**Fireboy13**: Aang, you distract him! Everyone else run!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: got it!

Later...

**Epiclistener**: huh. Who knew Sokka was such a wimp when it came to giving birth?

**thewatertribegal**: I knew he always had a squeamish side to him. Ha! IT'S A GIRL! WHOO HOO!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I HAVE HOPE AGAIN!

**thewatertribegal**: :D

**Epiclistener**: she sounds healthy!

**thewatertribegal**: she's sooooooooooooo cute!

**Boomarangmaster**: she's sooooooo...squishy looking.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ?

**Fireboy13**: lol. And a happy ending! Well...weird happy according to Sokka...

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, how did you know my name?

**Fireboy13**: um...

**thewatertribegal**: Hope. I like it. It's perfect!

**Epiclistener**: it really is. Sokka, stop being such a wimp.

**Boomarangmaster**: I'm not a wimp- I'm just not comfortable around babies.

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: WHAT?

**Fireboy13**: um, you know how babies are born, right?

**Boomarangmaster**: I MEANT AT THE MOMENT! Sheesh, you people take what I say WAY too seriously.

**Epiclistener**: actually...

**thewatertribegal**: hahaha.

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: :)

**Boomarangmaster**: aw man.

**Fireboy13**: well, I gotta go, talk to ya later! Good luck Aang! Hope you find Appa!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: thanks. Oh, and thanks for the tips.

**Fireboy13**: sure! No problem! See ya!

_**Fireboy13**__ has logged off_

**Boomarangmaster**: I wonder who that was...

**Epiclistener**: well, whoever it was, they've got more intelligent's than you.

**Boomarangmaster**: again with that? What's with you and bringing up the old stuff?

**Epiclistener**: it never got old!

**thewatertribegal**: lol, it's true!

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: haha, I'm guessing I missed quite a bit huh?

**thewatertribegal**: Toph and I can explain things later if you want.

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: sure!

**Boomarangmaster**: what just happened?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: you just got burned again. :p

**Boomarangmaster**: don't you have a bison to find?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: haha. See ya.

**thewatertribegal**: bye Aang! Good luck!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: thanks. :)

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged off_

**WARRIORGIRLSRULE**: so, you gonna explain the events that I missed?

**Boomarangmaster**: oi.

**A/N**: haha, just so you all know, fanfiction writer superstoyboi124 = Fireboy13 hope you liked it! :) R & R please! :)


	8. The Drill

Avatar: Last Airbender: Chatroom: The Drill

**A/N**: hey guys! Sorry, I was busy this weekend! But here it is! Again, sorry about that!

_**Fireprincess**__ has logged on_

_**Crazyawesomeacrobat**__ has logged on_

_**Silence-is-key**__ has logged on_

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: hey, you think those guys have a chance?

**Fireprincess**: Xeyr, heç kim bu qazma qӘdӘr dayana bilӘr.

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: um, yeah. You're gonna have to change that. I canNOT understand you at all.

**Fireprincess**: MӘn onu görmӘk NövbӘti dӘfӘ o, bu almaq lazimdir!

**Silence-is-key**: whatever

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: ur no fun Mai.

**Silence-is-key**: I'm not the one who's no fun, it's everything else.

**Fireprincess**: Bu sakit vӘ izlӘmӘk olunacaq

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener**__ haslogged on_

**Fireprincess**: lӘnӘtlӘmӘk

**Boomarangmaster**: ur goin' down sista

**thewatertribegal**: um...yeah...

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: it's you guys!

**Epiclistener**: yeah it's us.

**Boomarangmaster**: and screw what that guy says, you're goin' down!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Language Trade"_

**Boomarangmaster**: lol I had to.

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: oooooh, so _you're_ the reason her thing's all weird. I like it! :)

**Boomarangmaster**: ...I don't know how to respond...

**Fireprincess**: la naiba

**Epiclistener**: ah never get's old. What language was it?

**Boomarangmaster**: it said: Romanian. Lol. No idea who speaks that!

**Thewatertribegal**: well, no one here does! Haha!

**Epiclistener**: ooh, gotta help Aang, brb

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged off_

**Fireprincess**: Ba Sing Se va fi al nostru!

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah whatever. Not on our watch?

**Thewatertribegal**: you were able to read that?

**Boomarangmaster**: I have this translator thing. This will be interesting.

**Thewatertribegal**: lol

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: think of all the languages you'll know!

**Fireprincess**: Oh, haide te rog.

**Boomarangmaster**: haha. I guess we should help Aang and Toph huh?

**Thewatertribegal**: lol, yeah. Let's do it.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Moving Screen."_

**Boomarangmaster**: this one moves her, _screen,_ I guess, around. :) it only last's about three minutes, but it's good fun!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

**Thewatertribegal**: lol :D

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

_**Sword's Man **__has logged on_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea!**__ has logged on_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: well how about that? I got us some passes!

**Sword's Man**: yeah. I'm gonna go wash my brain out.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: good luck with that.

**Sword's Man**: ...

**Fireprincess**: salut frate.

**Sword's Man**: what?

**Fireprincess**: blestem care twirp apa

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: I think something's wrong with your box Azula. No one can understand you.

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: um, i think she said something about Appa? The Avatar's Bison?

**Sword's Man**: hm, no one can understand her? Yes! Best day of my life!

I mean gee too bad.

**Fireprincess**: distrezi ca un refugiatului?

**Sword's Man**: was that to me or Iroh? Either way- what?

**Silence-is-key**: Azula, why do you bother? No one can understand.

**Fireprincess**: i se va fi auzit!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: no you won't.

**Sword's Man**: wait, you understand?

**Boomarangmaster**: haha, I have a translator thing. Oh this is good! :) it's a good taunting tool.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: good one! Ha ha.

**Boomarangmaster**: thanks ooh, gotta go! Brb

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess__a "Moving Screen."_

**Boomarangmaster**: lol see ya! Figured out how to stop ya!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

**Sword's Man**: did he really just log on to do that?

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: um, I guess so. He's so smart! :)

**Sword's Man**: um... we should go Uncle.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: why so rushed? I was enjoying this conversation!

**Fireprincess**: Va urasc pe toti.

_**Sword's Man**__ has logged off_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea!**__ has logged off_

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: awe.

**Silence-is-key**: *sigh...* are we already done taking out those guys?

**Fireprincess**: ei nu au avut o sansa.

**Silence-is-key**: I'm gonna see what that noise is. It's SOOOO boring here.

_**Silence-is-key**__ has logged off_

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: guess it's just you and me!

**Fireprincess**: Ugh tot ceea ce

**Crazyawesomeacrobat**: um...so...oh! Hey look, intruders! Gotta go! :)

_**Crazyawesomeacrobat**__ has logged off_

**Fireprincess**: despre timp.

_**Fireprincess**__ has logged off_

Later...

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

**Thewatertribegal**: whoo hoo! We did it!

**Epiclistener**: we rock! :)

**Boomarangmaster**: thanks to muah!

**Thewatertribegal**: I'm the one who gave you that idea smart guy

**Boomarangmaster**: AGAIN with the- *sigh...* anyways, man was it dark in that hole or what? I couldn't see anything!

**Epiclistener**: oh what a nightmare.

**Thewatertribegal**: really Sokka.

**Boomarangmaster**: um... sorry... WAIT TO GO TEAM AVATAR! YEAH!

**Thewatertribegal**: the name thing? Yeah. Not gonna happen.

**Boomarangmaster**: what? Oh come on.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ha, sorry Sokka. I have to agree...

**Epiclistener**: uh yeah same here.

**Boomarangmaster**: okay...Okay! Alright, how about this: Boomerang Squad!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: lol, okay, not bad...kinda like it.

**Thewatertribegal**: you spelt it right!

**Boomarangmaster**: ...

**Thewatertribegal**: We'll debate this whole name thing. Okay?

**Epiclistener**: alright, debate! I like the sound of that.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: we can do it on the way to the city!

**Boomarangmaster**: alright, I'm up for that!

**Thewatertribegal**: oh...alright. We'll debate it. But- obviously- no one can go over board. *cough* Sokka *cough*

**EPICBENDERBOY**: lol. Agreed.

**Epiclistener**: agreed.

**Boomarangmaster**: I can send you a keyboard block. But what ever. Agreed. Let's do it! :)

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Keyboard Block"_

_**Epiclistener**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Sleep Virus"_

**Epiclistener**: it puts her box to sleep at random times. Lol

**Boomarangmaster**: lol nice.

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Platypus-Bear."_

**Thewatertribegal**: one of those just randomly appears on her "screen" thing. Ah what fun this is.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ah ha ha. Ooh, I know what I'm gonna send!

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has sent Fireprincess "13 Pokes"_

**EPICBENDERBOY**: you uh, you can probably figure that out.

**Boomarangmaster**: good one! Her box will be buzzing all day long, and possibly the next day too! Ha ha!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: lol :)

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged off_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged off_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Screen Freeze"_

**Boomarangmaster**: buahahahahahahahahahaha!

**A/N**: lol. Hope you liked it! I realised that in the last few chapters I forgot to send Azula stuff. So that why there's a bunch of that in this one. Lol.

R & R please! :)


	9. City of Walls and Secrets

Avatar: Last Airbender: Chatroom: City of Walls and Secrets

**A/N**: hey everyone! Here's chapter nine! :)

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

_**epiclistener**__ has logged on_

**thewatertribegal**: there it is! We're so close now!

**Boomarangmaster**: katara, you've probably jinxed us. Wait to go.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: what do you mean?

**Epiclistener**: I can't believe you believe that stuff Sokka.

**Boomarangmaster**: _Writing..._

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, I mean a giant exploding Fire Nation could still attack us. Or maybe we'll find that the city has been flooded by an ocean full of killer shrimp!

**Epiclistener**: that's the cactus juice again isn't it?

**Thewatertribegal**: it fits.

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, I'm just saying. Weird stuff happens to us.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: he does have a point I suppose. I hope we find Appa in this huge city.

**Boomarangmaster**: it's just a big city. Appa's a flying bison. How hard could it be to hide him?

**Epiclistener**: dude, look out the window!

**Boomarangmaster**: oh...

**Epiclistner**: great. The city. Whoopee.

**Boomarangmaster**: what's you're problem? It's just a city.

**Epiclistener**: yeah. A place full of walls and rules. Give it time, you'll see.

**Boomarangmaster**: alright then... hey does that cabage guy look familiar?

**Thewatertribegal**: yeah...it's the cactus juice...and "cabage" has two b's genius.

**Boomarangmaster**: hey!

_**The fire fan**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: what? Who the heck are you?

**The fire fan**: someone.

**Boomarangmaster**: gee thanks that helps a lot.

**The fire fan**: you're welcome.

**thewatertribegal**: so, are you a fire bender?

**The fire fan**: no. but it'd be awesome!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: are you part of the Fire Nation?

**The fire fan**: no. I'm not part of anything.

**Epiclistner**: hm, interesting.

**The fire fan**: yup!

**Boomarangmaster**: this lady seems weird. She's ignoring our request to see the king.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: it's weird...

_**Fireboy13**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: great. This kid.

**Thewatertribegal**: SOKKA!

**Boomarangmaster**: what? So he helped out a few times...big deal.

**Fireboy13**: oh hey guys.

**The fire fan**: hey, who are you?

**Fireboy13**: me? I'm just a fan of- these- guys...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh, thanks.

**Fireboy13**: yup.

**The fire fan**: cool. I'm a fan too! I'm also a fan of a certain someone else as well...

**Boomarangmaster**: why is it that every new comer has a thing with fire? It's like they're fans of the Fire Nation or something!

**The fire fan**: yeah and Toph is a "delicate flower."

**Fireboy13**: lol

**Epiclistener**: funny, but wait. How did you know my name?

**Fireboy13**: oh, um...

**The fire fan**: uh, "Epiclistener" could only mean that uh, you're the "blind bandit" which means that you're Toph Beifong...

**Fireboy13**: uh, right. Yeah. Um, what other person is named Toph?

**Epiclistener**: uh huh.

**The fire fan**: if you're a fan of the blind bandit, it's not hard to figure out. Plus, you know, you're travelling with the Avatar and all.

**Boomarangmaster**: eh, seems logical enough.

**Thewatertribegal**: right cabbage boy.

**Boomarangmaster**: hey, I saw him! I swear!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: uh, moving on...

**Thewatertribegal**: right. Should we trust this lady?

**Boomarangmaster**: she seems to only hear every other word I say.

**Epiclistener**: it _is_ weird.

**The fire fan**: actually, there is something going on here.

**Fireboy13**: yeah, be careful it's not what it seems!

**Boomarangmaster**: again with the tips. You sure you're not leaving anything out?

**The fire fan**: pretty sure.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: well, you guys helped us out the last time. So I trust you. Thanks! :)

**Fireboy13**: don't mention it! :)

**the fire fan**: we're happy to do it.

**Thewatertribegal**: well, we might as well follow this woman. Even if she won't say a thing about the king.

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah okay.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: thanks again! :) guess we should go.

**Fireboy13**: no problem. See ya!

**The fire fan**: yeah hope you figure things out! :)

**thewatertribegal**: thanks! :)

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged off_

_**Epiclistener **__has logged off_

Later...

_**Swords Man **__has logged on_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea!**__ has logged on_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: boy that sure was a good day!

**Swords Man**: I don't know how you drink that stuff all the time.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: it's healthy and tasty. What's not to love? If only these lovely people knew how to make it...

**Swords Man**: cause that's the problem with this place...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: problem? They are no problem nephew.

**Swords Man**: I can feel that something's not right here. It's weird. I don't know how to explain it.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: hm. I haven't felt anything yet. Just the kindness of our employers. I heard we'll get a raise! Isn't that nice?

**Swords Man**: yeah it is, but- ugh, it's weird.

**Fireboy13**: actually, he has a point. This city isn't what it seems to be! Be careful!

**Swords Man**: um, who are you?

**Fireboy13**: just a fan.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: of us? How lovely! :)

**Fireboy13**: well, and a few others too, but yeah. :)

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: hm, I suppose something could be going on without our knowing. Thank you for the tip!

**Fireboy13**: any time!

**Swords Man**: are you of the Fire Nation?

**The fire fan**: O. M. G. You're ZUKO! Omg! I'm your biggest fan! :D

**Swords Man**: uuh...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: I told you, you might bring someone home. Ha ha!

**Swords Man**: Uncle!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistenere**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: I can't believe we're staying in Ba Sing Se for a month! I can't believe them!

**Swords Man**: oh great you guys.

**Epiclistener**: Sokka, we get it you don't believe.

**Boomarangmaster**: I believe in stuff- I just don't believe them.

**Thewatertribegal**: oh well. We might as well make the best of it while we're here.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: like searching for Appa. He's here somewhere. I can feel it.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: you've lost your bison? How terrible. I hope you find him.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: thank you. He was taken by sand benders and sold to someone here. But this place is just so huge.

**Epiclistener**: don't worry, we'll find him. If we've got a month, we've got a month.

**Thewatertribegal**: we'll try and search every day Aang.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: thanks guys. But let's think about the positive stuff for now.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: if you keep positive and busy the days will go by faster! :)

**The fire fan**: I like you. :)

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: it's good to have a friend.

**Swords Man**: yeah what ever.

**The fire fan**: I'd be your friend!

**Swords Man**: um...

**Boomarangmaster**: momo stop stealing my food!

_**Food-loving-lemur**__ has logged on_

**Food-loving-lemur**: make me. :p

**Boomarangmaster**: why you- Aang why'd ya let me get talked into keeping him?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: he's cool.

**Thewatertribegal**: get over it Sokka.

**Food-loving-lemur**: mm mm! Your fruit salad is tasty! :)

**Boomarangmaster**: MOMO! Guh. You're lucky I take out my annoyance out on Azula.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Burnt lightbulb"_

**Boomarangmaster**: it makes her screen go darker at random times. :)

**Food-loving-lemur**: lol

_**Food-loving-lemur**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Fruit Ninja"_

**Food-loving-lemur**: he pops up when fruit that randomly appear and chops it up with a samurai sword. :D it lasts two full days!

**Boomarangmaster**: I'm still annoyed with you- but that's cool...

**The fire fan**: lol you guys are funny.

**Fireboy13**: ha ha ha ha!

_**Swords Man **__has sent Fireprincess a "Fire River"_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: oh, I've read about that one. It makes a- well, a fire river appear at the bottom of her screen. It won't go away until the end of the day. Ha ha. Good one Zuko!

**The fire fan**: ooh, I'd say this whole sending Azula stuff just got more interesting! :D

**Swords Man**: what ever...

**A/N**: there you have it. just so you know, fanfic people Zelda rules = the fire fan and once again, superstoyboi124 = Fireboy13 :)

R & R please!


	10. The Tales of Ba Sing Se

Avatar: Last Airbender: Chapter Ten: The Tales of Ba Sing Se

**A/N**: Hey ya'll! I'm posting this tonight because I'm out of town on Saturday which is my usual posting day. :) Enjoy my people!

I just have to say... this one was interesting...

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

_**Swords Man**__ has logged on_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea! **__has logged on_

**thewatertribegal**: hey Toph, wake up!

**Boomarangmaster**: well, time to start the day! :) Let's see what Ba Sing Se has to offer us!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: yeah I'm with ya!

**Boomarangmaster**: I heard that the new tea shop has a weapon store right beside it!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ...yeah not with ya...see ya!

**Boomarangmaster**: *sigh...* Fine... I'll go by myself then.

**Thewatertribegal**: TOPH! We should have a girls day out! Since the guys are going other places and all.

**Epiclistener**: a what? Seriously...

**Thewatertribegal**: it'd be fun! Just the two of us! :)

**Epiclistener**: ...oh alright. I'm ready.

**Thewatertribegal**: really? I mean...really?

**Epiclistener**: fine.

**Thewatertribegal**: ooh! I have an awesome idea!

**Epiclistener**: define awesome. You and I might have very different ideas on what that is...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I love animals. Did I mention that?

**Epiclistener**: no but it was obvious.

**Thewatertribegal**: come on, don't take your sarcastic nature about the spa out on Aang.

**Epiclistener**: I do as I please.

**Boomarangmaster**: ah poetry!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: what?

**Swords Man**: hm... I wonder where Uncle went...

Oh wait. Never mind. I remember...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: children are wonderful- and they love music! Ha ha! :)

**Boomarangmaster**: I accept a test, of poetry it must be, I'll be one of them!

**Epiclistener**: dude. What's up with you?

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: hm, a haiku, well done!

**Boomarangmaster**: thank you kind person, I will surly enjoy this, this is sure something...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I probably should have thought this through...I just let all of the animals out of the old zoo...

**Thewatertribegal**: so you like poetry too?

**Boomarangmaster**: awesome rhyme my friends, it is quite enjoyable, all is humorous!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: heh oops, didn't mean for it to rhyme lol.

**Epiclistener**: lol good job twinkletoes. :)

**EPICBENDERBOY**: thanks!

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: this is such a lovely day! :)

**EPICBENDERBOY**: Wait. Toph. Was that sarcasm for the animal thing, or sarcasm about the rhyme thing?

**Epiclistener**: um... all of the above. :P

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ...you hate being so girly don't you? :)

**Epiclistener**: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...

**Thewatertribegal**: oh come on it wasn't that bad. Right?

**Epiclistener**: ... oh alright. It was fun creeping that guy out with my earth bending! Ha ha!

**Thewatertribegal**: lol. He looked so freaked out!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: lol oh! I figured out how to gather the animals! Yes! :D

**Boomarangmaster**: I am doing well, this is fun I can prove you, I'm no simpleton!

**Swords Man**: you're weirder than usual.

**Thewatertribegal**: hm...I don't think him and poetry mix well... just like cactus juice...

**Swords Man**: noted.

**Epiclistener**: stupid girls.

**Thewatertribegal**: don't listen to them! You really are beautiful! :)

**Epiclistener**: thanks Katara. :) I'd return the compliment, but I have no clue of what you look like!

**Thewatertribegal**: ha ha! :)

**Swords Man**: girls are weird...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: so how was your evening?

**Swords Man**: it was...nice...

**Epiclistener!**: lol. Katara and I totally took out those stupid snooty girls! Ha! Bending powers rock! Oh...no pun intended...

**Thewatertribegal**: now THAT was a good one!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I knew that bison whistle would come in handy! :D Just built the new and improved zoo in the field!

**Boomarangmaster**: that is cool buddy, I'm doing very well here, for these girls I rocked'em!

**Swords Man**: one too many...

**Epiclistener**: you um... had a good roll?

**Thewatertribegal**: lol, YES! Thank gosh!

**Boomarangmaster**: ...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh, good job though.

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: hm, too bad it didn't last.

**Boomarangmaster**: bah, poetry. :P

**thewatertribegal**: riiiiiight...

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Poetry Speech" option._

**Boomarangmaster**: it's not exactly an option...ha-ha-ha...

_**Swords Man**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Fire Bomb"_

**Swords Man**: ...um- sorry uncle, I just felt like it...

_**Uncle Heart's Tea!**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Dragon Ninja"_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: I'd say that speaks for itself! :)

**Swords Man**: lol nice...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: um, oops, one of the people's pet cats got in with the animals...

**Epiclistener**: maybe you should stick to Avatar stuff.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: ah ha ha... yeah...

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Poke"_

**EPICBENDERBOY**: what can I say? It's a classic!

**A/N**: For those of you that actually read these, I didn't put Momo's story in here because it's sadder than the others and it might have brought down the mood. I do love Momo though! I also love Appa. He's awesome! I'm an animal lover! :) I wasn't sure on how much I could actually do with this episode because it was all shorts. :/ I did my best though!

RIP Mako Iwamatsu! Iroh is one of my favorite characters! :)

R & R please! :)


	11. Lake Laogi

Avatar: Last Airbender: Chatroom: Lake Laogi

**A/N**: hey guys, just so you know, I'm doing this one next, and not Appa's Lost Days, I'm sorry. I just had no clue on how to do that episode, so, yeah. I'm sorry about that people!

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged on_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged on_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged on_

_**Food-loving-lemur**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: hey guys! I'm almost done completing the Appa poster!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh, yeah, um, about that...

**Thewatertribegal**: we found a printer for us.

**Boomarangmaster**: oh come on! I've been working all morning!

**Epiclistener**: yeah they look just fine to me.

**Boomarangmaster**: thank you Toph.

**Thewatertribegal**: um...

**Boomarangmaster**: toph, why must you feel the need to do that?

**Epiclistener**: :P

**EPICBENDERBOY**: by the way Sokka, Appa's arrow is on his head.

**Boomarangmaster**: it is.

**Thewatertribegal**: um, then why are his legs coming out from it?

**Boomarangmatser**: those are his horns, duh.

**Thewatertribegal**: duh. Right...

**Boomarangmaster**: well I think it's great!

**Epiclistener**: yeah, me too.

**Boomarangmaster**: see? Toph agrees

oh come on...

**Epiclistener**: :) you make it easy. It's not my fault.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: um, I think we'll just stick with the print. Sorry Sokka.

**Boomarangmaster**: fine. I'm sure Momo likes it.

**Food-loving-lemur**: what's it suppose to be again?

**Boomarangmaster**: ...

**Food-loving-lemur**: what? I got distracted by these berries I found. Mm...berries...

**Boomarangmaster**: *Sigh* lemurs.

Later...

_**Swords Man**__ has logged on_

_**Uncle Heart's Tea!**__ has logged on_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: this is great! I get my own tea shop! I also get to name it! Hm... what to name it...

**Swords Man**: um, yeah that's great uncle...

Later...

**Boomarangmaster**: I still don't trust this Joo Dee person. What happened anyways.

**Thewatertribegal**: she does seem a little...

**Epiclistener**: creepy?

**Boomarangmaster**: _Smiley?_

**Thewatertribegal**: off.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: no one is gonna stop me from finding Appa! No one!

**Boomarangmaster**: uh, are you saying what I think you're saying?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: uh...depends on what you're thinking. You and I have very different minds.

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah. Wait. What's that suppose to mean?

**Thewatertribegal**: oh, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Just that you two are different.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: well, I'm not gonna let some woman I just met tell me I can't search for my best friend!

**Epiclistener**: YEAH LET'S BREAK SOME RULES!

**Boomarangmaster**: ...did you really have to bust the building though? It was a nice place.

**Thewatertribegal**: oh come on Sokka, let's just go already.

**Boomarangmaster**: alright, don't come crying to me once our bill for this place comes around.

**Thewatertribegal**: what ever. Let's go.

**Uncle Heart's Tea**: how about this for a name, the Jasmine Dragon! It's poetic and has a ring to it. Don't you think?

**Swords Man**: uh, yeah sure. I'm gonna take a walk...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: the Tea Weevil!

Nah. That's stupid...

**Boomarangmaster**: so I guess we should split up and cover more ground. Toph, you're with me.

**Epiclistener**: what you think I can't pin up posters? Watch this!

**Boomarangmaste**r: um...

**Epiclistener**: it's upside down isn't it? *sigh* fine, I'll go with boomerang boy.

**Boomarangmaster**: Wait. Boy? It's _master_ Toph!

**Epiclistener**: ...it's boy to me...

**Thewatertribegal**: I think it fits.

**Boomarangmaster**: Aang, what do you think? _Boy_, or MASTER?

**EPICBENDERBOY**: well, I have boy in my name. I think I like it.

**Boomarangmaster**: ah you're no help. Momo? What about you?

**Food-loving-lemur**: oh stop being such a little boy and just get on with this thing.

**Thewatertribegal**: lol, couldn't have said it better myself Momo.

**Food-loving-lemur**: :)

**Boomarangmaster**: ...no comment...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: lol, okay, now that that's settled, let's go.

**Epiclistener**: hey, look, I know I did it this time!

**Boomarangmaster**: um...

**Epiclistener**: I put it facing the wrong way didn't I?

**Boomarangmaster**: no, this time it _is_ upside down.

**Epiclistener**: okay, this next one I'll get it right!

**Boomarangmaster**: sure third times the charm...

**Thewatertribegal**: hey guys! Jet's back! Come quick!

**Boomarangmaster**: what? Be right there! Come on Toph!

**Epiclistener**: you mean that guy you had a thing with? Screw him we're coming!

**Thewatertribegal**: what? I NEVER had a thing with him.

**Epiclistener**: say what you want girl, but I know what I hear.

**Boomarangmaster**: anyways, what is jet doing here? Didn't we leave him behind?

**Epiclistener**: more like Katara pinned him to a tree.

**Thewatertribegal**: hey, he lied to us.

**Epiclistener**: dude, I agree with what you did. Chill. (No pun intended)

**EPICBENDERBOY**: hm, something's not right here. I don't know what, but something's...off about him.

**Boomarangmaster**: yup, I'm suspicious too.

**Epiclistener**: yeah, he hated the Fire Nation and for what the royals were doing. Except, I can't feel that he's lying. I ALWAYS know.

**Thewatertribegal**: then there's only one explanation.

**Boomarangmaster**: JET'S BEEN BRAINWASHED!

**Thewatertribegal**: ...actually that makes a whole lot more sense than what I was about to say...thanks Sokka.

**Boomarangmaster**: sure, don't mention it.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: well, I say we get to the bottom of this. Jet must have been placed as a decoy or something.

**Thewatertribegal**: yeah, that makes sense. Then we'll have to find his real memories.

**Boomarangmaster**: katara, kiss him.

**Thewatertribegal**: WHAT

**EPICBENDERBOY**: what?

**Boomarangmaster**: kiss him and his memories might come back!

**Thewatertribegal**: I'm NOT, repeat **NOT** kissing him. We'll find some other way.

**EPICBENDERBOY**: um, yeah. I agree with her.

**Boomarangmaster**: wait, maybe this will work!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: I don't think sticking that twig in his mouth his gonna help Sokka.

**Boomarangmaster**: it was worth a shot.

**Epiclistener**: you uh, you keep telling yourself that.

**Boomarangmaster** ...

Later...

**EPICBENDERBOY**: quick he's escaping and he has Appa!

**Boomarangmaster**: awe man, that guy has hypnotized Jet again.

**Thewatertribegal**: we have to help come on!

**Food-loving-lemur**: guys, guys, guys!

**Epiclistener**: whoa, Momo, calm down.

**Food-loving-lemur**: oh would ya just LOOK UP ALREADY!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: APPA! YEAH! I missed you pal!

**Boomarangmaster**: Appa! Woo hoo!

_**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**__ has logged on_

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: man, I missed you guys! You'll NEVER guess where I've been.

**Boomarangmaster**: oh- oh! Now I can get an opinion. Here look. This looks like you right? I drew it! :)

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: uh... my arrow is on my head my friend.

**Boomarangmaster**: that...oh never mind.

**Food-loving-lemur**: APPA! I missed you so much!

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: ya same here! :)

**Thewatertribegal**: it's great we're all back together now!

**Epiclistener**: yeah...now let's break more rules and kick some Dai Li butt! Appa! Be my guest.

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: I would be honoured.

**Boomarangmaster**: shoot, they're gone!

**EPICBENDERBOY**: oh well, we'll get them next time. Don't worry.

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: you bet we will. Oh, there's just one thing I have to do before we leave.

**Food-loving-lemur**: what's that?

_**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Snowflake Screen"_

**Epiclistener**: hm, what's that do?

**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**: her screen fades into a bunch of snowflakes. She can't do anything on it for an hour.

**Boomarangmaster**: ...it's good to have ya back buddy!

_**Thewatertribegal**__ has logged off_

_**EPICBENDERBOY**__ has logged off_

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

_**Epiclistener**__ has logged off_

_**Food-loving-lemur**__ has logged off_

_**Buttkickin'flyin'bison**__ has logged off_

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: you did the right thing nephew!

**Swords Man**: ... what ever you say uncle...

**Uncle Heart's Tea!**: let's go have some tea.

**A/N**: lol. Again, sorry for those who were expecting Appa's Lost Days. Yeah, I just had no clue on what to write for that one. Well, R & R please! :)


End file.
